memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed D'deridex class starships
The following is a list of unnamed Romulan starships of the . By commander * Lovok's Warbird * Tebok's Warbird * Tomalak's Warbird * Sela's Warbird By appearance Warbird pursuing Jarok This warbird pursued a Romulan scout ship that was stolen by Alidar Jarok. It eventually stopped its pursuit when the interfered. The Warbird went back into the Romulan Neutral Zone after crossing into Federation space. ( ). Failed attempt to capture Tin Man In 2366, this vessel was one of two sent to reach the lifeform known as Tin Man before the Federation could. In order to assure success, its engine output was increased beyond its limits, making it a one-way trip. This vessel shadowed the until it reached Beta Stromgren where the lifeform was located, after which it decloaked and fired on the Enterprise to distract it while it continued onward. It attempted to communicate with Tin Man and failed, and therefore prepared to destroy it instead. On telepathic warning from Tam Elbrun, Tin Man unleashed a defensive energy wave which quickly destroyed the Warbird, but also severely damaged the Enterprise in the process. ( ) Admiral Mendak's escort This Romulan warbird aided Admiral Mendak's flagship the Devoras. It decloaked and approached the Enterprise-D during a standoff. The Enterprise left the Neutral Zone and headed back into Federation territory after leaning from admiral Mendak that was actually a Romulan spy named Selok. ( ) Admiral Mendak's reinforcements These three Romulan warbirds were sent as reinforcements when the Enterprise-D refused to leave the Neutral Zone thinking that admiral Mendak had kidnapped the Vulcan ambassador T'Pel. The ship's Captain Jean Luc Picard reluctantly had his ship turn back into Federation territory after leaning that T'Pel is actually a Romulan Spy called Selok. ( ) Sela's supply ships These three Romulan Warbirds, along with Sela's Warbird, were part of the supply convoy to deliver supplys to the Duras family who were attempting to overthrow Gowron and his forces who were supported by the Federation. Twenty-three Federation starships successfully prevented a convoy of three Romulan supply ships from sending further aid to the forces loyal to the House of Duras, tilting the balance in favor of Gowron, the legally-appointed leader of the Klingon High Council. During this operation, Sub-Commander Sela attempted to disrupt the grid by bombarding the USS Sutherland with tachyons, creating a blind spot. Temporarily in command of the Sutherland, Lieutenant Commander Data recognized her tactic and used the residual tachyons to detect the ships trying to pass through. Sela realizing that the Federation has exposed her plan. Sela orders her convoy to fall back into Romulan territory. Sela then told the Duras sisters that they're on their own. ( ) Vulcan peace envoy escort This Warbird was escorting three Vulcan starships, while under cloak, during the Romulan invasion of . When the plan was exposed, the ship decloaked and destroyed all three ships. ( ) Supply ship This Romulan supply ship transported several Klingons from Carraya IV to the Enterprise-D believing they had crash-landed on the planet. ( ) Frozen Warbird In 2369, this Romulan Warbird attacked the Federation starship USS Enterprise D. The Quantum singularity lifeforms nested in the forced quantum singularity power source of a Romulan warbird, not knowing that it was artificial in origin. The presence of the nest deactivated the warbird's power system. Upon realizing that the artificial singularity was unsuitable for their young, two of the lifeforms assumed Romulan form and attempted to extract them. The USS Enterprise-D, responding to the Romulan Warbird's distress call, initiated a power transfer beam to the warbird. The beam caused a temporal rupture when it came into contact with the lifeforms' nest, effectively freezing both vessels in time and fracturing the flow of time in the surrounding area. The adult lifeforms commandeered the warbird's systems to attack the Enterprise, as the power transfer was damaging the nest. Captain Picard, along with Deanna Troi, Data, and Geordi La Forge, who were not on the Enterprise during the disruption, were able to communicate with one of the lifeforms and determine the situation. They prevented the lifeforms from destroying the Enterprise and disconnected the power transfer beam. Once the beam was disconnected, the lifeforms moved themselves, their nest, and the warbird into their native realm. The survivors of the Warbird were rescued in time by the crew of the Enterprise D who evacuated them and took them back to the Neutral Zone. (TNG: "Timescape") Failed destruction of the Bajoran wormhole In 2371, an unnamed D'deridex-class starship traveled under cloak to Deep Space 9 in conjunction with a Romulan delegation that was visiting the station. While in orbit of DS9, the station's sensors detected traces of low-level tetryon emissions from its quantum singularity drive. Although initially unsure as to the source of the singularity, the station was able to track the orbit of the Warbird by tracking its tetryon emissions, noting that it was orbiting in an elliptical fashion. At certain points in the Warbird's orbit, the ship's quantum singularity radiated temporal energy at a specific wavelength that was capable of reacting with delta-series radio-isotopes. The singularity was eventually identified thanks to Miles O'Brien. The ship was later forced to stand down by Commander Sisko after he revealed to the Romulans that they had discovered their intention to destroy the Bajoran wormhole and declared that he had about fifty photon torpedoes locked onto the Warbird. In an alternate timeline, this Warbird was not detected in time and decloaked off of lower pylon 2 and opened fire on the station. The Warbird disabled the station's shield generators with it's opening shot, and within the next few shots hits the station's fusion reactor, disabling main power and defense systems. As a result the Warbird destroyed Deep Space 9 and followed up by destroying the Bajoran wormhole all as a means to prevent the Dominion from threatening the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Battle of the Omarion Nebula Several D'deridex-class Warbirds, as well as several cruisers, were among the combined Tal Shiar / Obsidian Order fleet lead by Lovok's Warbird. Among the ships in the fleet were the Belak, Makar, and Koranak. The fleet, comprised of a total of twenty warships, was formed to attack the in 2371. During the attack on the Founders' homeworld, the fleet discovered that the planet was deserted, before realizing the entire plan was a trap. Moments later the fleet was ambushed and destroyed by one hundred and fifty Jem'Hadar warships. ( ) File:Cardassian and Romulan fleet.jpg|Warbirds decloaking near DS9 File:Cardassian and Romulan fleet open fire.jpg|Warbirds opening fire on the Founders' homeworld Task force to Deep Space 9 These Romulan Warbirds arrived at Deep Space 9 in mid-2373 to stand with the Federation and the Klingons against the Dominion. Their unexpected arrival caused Benjamin Sisko to say "Romulans. I'll be damned." ( ) .}} Capture of the Prometheus Led by the T'Met, these Warbirds were sent to escort the into Romulan space in 2374. An ensuing battle broke out when three Federation starships arrived to reclaim the Prometheus. During the battle one of the Warbirds was destroyed after the Prometheus engaged its multi-vector assault mode. ( ) Letant's fleet Led by Senator Letant, these Warbirds arrived at Deep Space 9 in late 2374. ( ) .}} First Battle of Chin'toka This Warbird participated in the First Battle of Chin'toka, where it was fired upon by several Cardassian orbital weapon platforms. ( ) Convoy to Derna Several Warbirds were sent to Derna in 2375. They were carrying launch sequencers for plasma torpedo launchers. ( ) In orbit of Romulus These Warbirds were in orbit of Romulus in 2375. ( ) Second Battle of Chin'toka This Warbird participated in the Second Battle of Chin'toka, where it was disabled by the Breen's energy dissipators and damaged. ( ) Battle of Cardassia These Warbirds participated in the Battle of Cardassia in late 2375. ( )} de:Weitere Schiffe der D'deridex-Klasse es:Clase D'deridex Sin identificar Category:Unnamed Romulan starships